Green Eyed Passion
by NPD18
Summary: A CSI and WaT crossover... When a group of students are kidnapped & two murdered, the FBI and CSIs are called over, but things get complicated when one of the missing is none-other than Lindsay Willows... Shipping: MS (WaT) CWR & NSR (CSI)
1. Default Chapter

**Green Eyed Passion**

**Disclaimer**: Characters not mine. I only own the victims of the case… and seeing as most of those are based on people in my class… I don't own them either 

**A/N**: Okay, I realize CSI is set in Vegas and WaT in New York, but for this, you'll just have to pretend that they're both set in NY, simply because I haven't seen CSI: NY and even if I had, the characters would not have worked for the story line I chose. This fic follows on from 'I Could Never Leave You' but only because of the fact that Sam and Martin have a baby daughter called Jennifer… this is set 9 months after she was born.

**Dedicated to**: Okay, there's a long list! Firstly, Beci, as she inspires me to write FanFic, and I don't know, this one just seems like its Beci-fied, even if it is MS (it's Yo Bling too!) Then there's Amanda, of which Amanda is based on duh!. She's the best buddy a girl could ask for! And finally for Natalie, Callie and Hannah, you may be not my friends, but it's your mean-ness that inspired me for your characters 

-

"Mom? I want my Mom!"

"Shut it!"

-

Catherine Willows stood for a moment outside the school, shielding her eyes from the surprisingly hot New York sun with one hand, her CSI forensics kit in the other. Just behind, Warrick, Sara and Nick stood, also facing towards the large brick building. Catherine sighed.

"I've said it before, and I'll say it again," Sara Sidle pulled her baseball hat firmly over her dark hair, "It never ceases to amaze me what people do to each other,"

Just as the team were about to enter the school, another car pulled up, a man and a woman stepped out, both dressed smartly in suits, and glanced towards Catherine and the team, questioning looks on their faces.

"Agents Spade and Fitzgerald… 'You the forensic team?" The man, who had bright blue eyes, but not quite as bright as Warrick's, flashed his badge at Cath.

"Yeah… why are you here?" Warrick raised an eyebrow, before adding, "No offence,"

"We're from the Missing Persons Unit, here to investigate and track down the 7 missing students," Agent Spade smiled, her blonde hair glistening in the sun.

"Okay. Well, I guess if we're working together, we should introduce ourselves. I'm Catherine Willows; I guess I'll be working with you then?" She gestured towards the blonde woman.

"Well, okay, if you like. You're here to investigate the murders though, aren't you?"

"Doesn't mean we can't work together, it's all one case," Nick stepped forward, "We weren't even aware there were missing people,"

-

"Her name's Willows… as in Lindsay Willows," Samantha looked at her boss, "What is she doing working this case?"

"Look, we're not here to judge…" Jack started,

"No, but if she's working on a case involving a relative or close friend, then she's liable to lose her job. What if she doesn't even know Lindsay is…"

Just at that moment Catherine strolled into the Design and Technology workshop, and put her kit on the floor, opening it carefully. Samantha closed her mouth, shooting Jack a look.

Catherine hadn't imagined the room to look quite the way it did. Cases were always touchy, especially concerning kids, and as this was Lindsay's class, it was even worse, but she wasn't going to let anyone know. As she'd expected, there was blood spattered up the walls, especially behind the machines of which the teachers had found the bodies of Natalie Parker and Billal Hamlet, and there was a small blood pool on the floor in the middle of the room. Everything the children had been working on were still scattered around the workshop benches, just as they had left them. Catherine shivered.

"Well, I think Jack and I will just go speak to the DT teacher and leave you to what you do best," Samantha said, a few strands of blonde hair falling from the hair clasp she had it pinned back with, "That okay?"

Cath had already started, and nodded, taking snaps of the room with her camera. Jack and Sam walked out of the room, past Warrick Brown who was waiting in the doorway.

-

He sat, staring out of the window, ignoring the muffled crying of all those behind me, concentrating. Watching **her **work was always something that amazed him, even at the age he was. There he was, sounding like his father again. Silently, he cursed himself, mentally slapping his forehead. He'd promised himself he wouldn't think about any of that, at least not now. His mind was focused on her, and what she was doing.

-

**11 HOURS MISSING**

"Let me get this straight, you saw someone hanging around outside, but didn't think it was important enough to report?"

"He didn't seem to be a danger to the students, no," The young teacher looked at Jack, her face still showing signs of tears, her eyes big and brown, "I know I should have, I see that now,"

Samantha took a deep breath, trying not to get too angry with the ignorance of Miss Black. She sure was glad that Martin had phoned his cousins to look after baby Jennifer, after her nanny had been too distressed. Lauren Harvey was the mother of one of the children, Miles, who had gone missing.

"Had you seen the man before?"

"No, I don't think so… No definitely not, I would have recognised him… he had… erm… a noticeably pale face… and… oh I don't know!"

A sound came from the doorway, Martin's head popping round the corner. Getting absolutely no information from the teacher, Samantha stood up, and went to see what he was up to.

"Hey,"

"Lauren's in the corridor, she wants to know what's going on," Martin explained, leaning against the wall,"

"Why'd she come here?"

"I guess she thought it'd be easier to find out here… you wanna go talk to her?"

Sam nodded, "Okay,"

-

Sara liked to work alone; it was a well known fact. Not because she didn't like the people working around her, she loved them, but because she found it easier to concentrate, without all the distractions. Greg liked to play loud music; Sara just saw it as an annoyance. The only sounds to be heard from the lab when she worked were her softly singing when nobody was around, and the whirring of machines.

"Any luck?"

_I was having some 'til you showed up. _Sara ignored Nick's interruption, continuing to lift prints from the possible murder weapon. Nick leant over her shoulder, looking.

"Could you stop that please…?"

"I'm sorry, I thought I was allowed to touch you, or maybe that's not what couples do?" Nick stepped backwards, pretending to look sad, "Sorry Sara,"

"No… I mean… I just don't want people to know just yet, and well, this case is important,"

"Why?"

Sara thought for a second, "Okay, don't tell anyone, but… Lindsay is one of the missing kids…"

Nick looked genuinely shocked, and stepped towards his colleague again, but to her side, looking at her face, to see if she was lying, though he doubted she would. He sighed.

"Does Cath know?"

"I don't know… S-Samantha… yeah that's it… Samantha told me,"


	2. 14 Hours Missing

**Green Eyed Passion**

**Disclaimer**: Characters not mine. I only own the victims of the case… and seeing as most of those are based on people in my class… I don't own them either 

**A/N**: I realize I have hardly mentioned the baby yet, and the title isn't making much sense… but I will come to it! (Hopefully in this chapter) but I have so many ideas, it's taking a while to jot them all down.

**Dedicated to: **Guess it has to be Beci and her sister-in-law and baby niece, Daisy Olivia, doesn't it? I know I'm not jinxing you, the stuff in this fic will NEVER happen to you! I'm just saying… Daisy Olivia is sooooooooooo cute! So yeah, dedicated to you guys!

-

**14 HOURS MISSING**

Nick wondered why Sara was being so nervous around him lately. Since they'd started dating, it was like she treated him completely differently. Perhaps it was just that she didn't want to mess their relationship up, she hadn't seemed to have that many boyfriends recently, so maybe she was scared. He brushed the thought away; going back to the fibres he had found hanging from the broken window in the DT Workshop. They were dark green, and looked like they could be from the murderer's shirt, having been pulled off when they were escaping. But he wouldn't know until he asked Greg, which was what he was setting off to do, before he got distracted… again.

"Hey Nick, could I see you for a moment?"

Nick looked up, and saw Grissom standing in his office doorway. Shrugging, he followed his boss into the office and closed the door behind him.

"What can I do for you?"

"Nick, I overheard what you and Sara were talking about earlier," Nick looked worried, he knew how much Sara didn't want Grissom to know about their relationship, "And I felt we needed to talk about it,"

"Look we… how much of it did you hear?"

"Enough. And I agree with Sara, this case is important, and that's why I think I should take Catherine off of the job. She shouldn't be working it, and she knows it, she's just trying to take her mind off of her problem,"

Nick let out a silent sigh of relief, "We weren't sure Catherine knew,"

Grissom thought for a moment before slightly smiling. Nick wasn't sure he'd seen his boss smile so casually before, and he couldn't help smiling himself.

"She knows, she's just not the type to sit down and cry,"

-

"Fitzgerald..."

"Marty, it's Jamie. I need to talk to you **and** Sam, it's important," Martin's cousin sounded panicked, "Could you get her please?"

Without hesitation, he called over his girlfriend who came over and put her head as near to the phone as possible to hear. She hadn't been doing anything important, just some paperwork, but she'd decided it could wait. This sounded urgent. Worried, she glanced up at Martin, something she'd only done since becoming a mother strangely enough. He tried to give her a calming look, but he was just as scared as she was.

"What is it Jamie? We're both here,"

"Are you guys sitting down 'cause, well, I think you may need to sit down…" Her voice sounded even more panicky, which made Samantha even more scared.

"We're sitting… what is it?"

"There's no easy way to say this," It almost sounded like she was crying now, "But somebody's taken Jennifer. I swear I didn't leave her for more than 5 minutes and I told Al…"

"Okay… Someone's taken her, what do you mean exactly? Have you called the cops?"

Samantha buried her head in Martin's lap, and he stroked her head gently, still listening to Jamie on the phone. He could see the tears building up in Sam's anxious eyes, and he felt his own eyes beginning to sting. He had to admit, today had been weird, and it continued to get weirder. He knew Jamie wasn't lying or joking. And now he felt guilty for leaving his daughter with her when he could, and should have, stayed home and looked after her himself.

"I'm calling you… you're the FBI, isn't it your job to find missing people?"

"Yes, but we're not allowed… not when it's our own daughter… and we're busy on this case," He felt a sick pain in his stomache, "How long ago did you find out she had gone?"

"5 minutes I think. Do you think I should call the cops?"

Trying not to get too angry, Martin took a deep breathe, something Samantha had done the exact same as earlier, "Yes, I think that would be a good idea Jamie,"

"I'm sorry; I just thought you should know first,"

They continued to talk for a minute or so, but Samantha didn't take in much of what they were saying, lost in her own shell. It was different when they were searching for someone they didn't know, the feelings were often there, but it took time for them to actually understand what the person was like. Jennifer was only 9 months old, and was probably terrified wherever she was being kept. Inside her head, Samantha could almost hear her daughter's screams; it was horrible. She was just glad to have Martin beside her. This was not going to stop her from working though; she needed something to concentrate on.

-

Catherine sat alone, a glass of soda in her hand, her eyes closed. It had been a long 12 hours since she had first been called onto the case, and she would be glad to see the back of this day. Inside, her feelings were rolling round like someone sitting loose on a rollercoaster going upside down; she just hoped none of her colleagues could tell or she'd be sure to be taken off of the case. They probably thought she didn't care about Lindsay, or maybe even hadn't noticed that she was missing. She did and she had.

"You alright?"

She turned, opening her eyes, to see Warrick coming down the corridor, and perch on the step next to her. He had sympathy written all over his face, something Catherine wasn't sure she wanted to see.

"You don't need to feel sorry for me you know. I'm fine. Just taking a short break" She ignored the question, but Warrick knew the answer.

"I don't feel sorry for you… well I do… but I know you don't need our sympathy. The FBI will find Lindsay though," Warrick slipped his hand over Catherine's, "They're working on it as we speak,"

Any other guy and it would have felt awkward having their hand on top of hers, but even if she wouldn't admit it, Catherine had always had feelings for Warrick, feelings which she couldn't really explain. His touch on hers was so calming; she didn't want him to go away. Putting on a strong face was all very well, but sometimes it was better to just let the feelings out, and she felt safe to do so with Warrick.

She looked up into his sparkling blue eyes, his face only inches away from hers, examining his face up close. Last time this had happened, they'd been interrupted, but that's what happened when you were as busy as they were. Now they were all alone. Catherine sighed.

"What?" Warrick murmured, brushing away a strand of blonde hair from her face.

"Nothing,"

Catherine hadn't noticed that they were slowly moving towards each other, not that she cared; the closer, the better. Just to feel his warmth, his breathe on her face, his heart beating in time with hers; she could have stayed there forever.

"Not interrupting anything am I?"

Startled, they let go of each other, and turned to see Nick hovering in the doorway, a grin on his face. Catherine didn't feel like grinning, even if what had just happened had been the highlight of her year, it didn't matter. She needed to find Lindsay, and Nick could be the one to help her.

"Okay, fibres we found at the crime scene have been identified as some sort of wool… dark green, quite thick. We don't have anything to match them up with ye…"

"Oh god!" All eyes turned on Catherine, "Lindsay… she was… she was wearing a dark green sweater,"

"I was getting to that… The partial found at the scene, was ran with some fingerprints the school had on file since it was almost burned down last semester… and it matched… Lindsay's,"

-

**STUDENTS – 16 HOURS MISSING**

**JENNIFER – 1.5 HOURS MISSING**

Silence.

More silence.

It'd been an hour, and neither of them had said anything. Samantha sat there, staring into space, Jen's blanket draped over her lap, the corner clutched in her hand. Across from her, Jamie looked around the room, constantly fidgeting. Ava was playing quietly in the hallway, forensics were working in the nursery, looking for anything unusual.

"Are you sure you were allowed to take that blanket…isn't it evidence?" Jamie said finally, breaking the silence and tension in the room.

Silence again.

Samantha didn't want to talk. She didn't want to be alone either. But she didn't want Jamie there. The only person who could understand what was going on was still at the office, sorting things out, probably feeling the same way as she did, but disguising it somehow. Staring towards the window, she still didn't notice she was being watched.

-

_Sam, it's for the best. As long as she's around, Martin's around, and as long as he's around, I'm not. You don't need her, you don't need either of them, you'll be just fine with me, I promise. I know you're scared, but soon you won't be, you'll be happier than you have ever been, and that can only happen if you trust me. Soon enough we'll be together._


	3. 18 Hours Missing 35 Hours Jen

**Green Eyed Passion**

**Disclaimer**: Characters not mine. I only own the victims of the case… and seeing as most of those are based on people in my class… I don't own them either 

**A/N**: I changed my pen name! hehehehe! Anyway, this chapter is a little less planned… but hopefully okay. Thanks for all your great reviews, you guys rock!

**Dedicated to: **Not Beci… for once… lol… not that she doesn't deserve it! Na, this chapter is dedicated to Amanda, of which I literally based the character of Grace Harvey on. So yeah, dedicated to you, and the other people I based characters on (you know who you are. Oh wait… that is Beci too :D)

-

**STUDENTS – 18 HOURS MISSING**

**JENNIFER – 3.5 HOURS MISSING**

"Miles Harvey, Hannah Williams, Lindsay Willows, Callie Jackson, Adam Funnel, Suzanne Thornton and Craig Masters," One by one, Jack pinned the pictures of the 7 students (which he'd only just received from the parents) up onto the board.

Martin, Viv and Danny were sat around their desks, piles of paperwork in front of each of them, each clutching a steaming coffee cup. This case was so hard to make sense of, as they had hardly any clues to go by, and several suspects but no evidence. The lab had given some news, but nothing that was of much use to them if they wanted to find the children. And now, a thought was going round that perhaps Jen's disappearance was connected.

"We don't have a ransom, meaning whoever did this is probably not in it for the money. The only evidence we've got, is pointing to Lindsay Willows, one of the missing students, but we have no motive for her to kidnap 6 of her class mates. Plus I don't think she's likely to be able to pull off this thing on her own," Martin paused to sip his coffee, "We have no witnesses, the only two we could have had are dead. The teacher was out of the room. What exactly do we have to go by?"

"Not much," Viv sighed, "I looked around the children's bedrooms. Nothing unusual; Posters, magazine cut outs, drawings, messy floors… what you expect from teenagers,"

"Well I guess we're back to talking to the parents, and trying to get to know these kids properly then? I've traced their phone records, got a couple of strange calls to follow up," Danny added.

"Yeah, and I'm gonna finish going through their instant messages… seems Lindsay was planning on meeting up with someone she'd met online… a Rebecca Allan A/N: cough guess who!… Think I'll check her out," Viv gathered her papers and stood. Danny did the same.

Martin continued noting things down in a file on his desk, every now and then looking up at the computer. School records could be so boring to look at, and he was now looking up all the teachers too. To say it was dull was understatement of the year.

"Go home,"

It was obvious who it was even without seeing him, but for some reason, Martin still turned, and saw Jack sitting at his desk, looking back at him, the usual blank look on his face. Martin sighed, looking down.

The reason for not going home was simple. Samantha was at home, and he wasn't sure he could face her at the moment. He didn't want to see her hurt, which was unquestioningly how she was, because he knew it would just wreck his insides, not knowing how to help her. No, it was more important to be here and find out who had got their daughter, and the missing students. It was going to be hard to get Jack to realize that though.

"Thanks for the offer, but I can't," He said, finally looking up again.

"It wasn't an offer, it was an order. Samantha needs you…"

"No she doesn't. I have to stay here, find the missing children,"

Jack sighed. "You can't work on this case. You know the rules,"

"Screw the rules. I have to find my daughter! Not just for me, for Sam," He paused, "And I can't go home. I'll get there and I'll see Samantha, and she'll have those little lost puppy eyes and I won't know what to do. It'll make me feel sick because she'll need my help and I don't know what to do. Our daughter is missing, and I don't know what to do,"

Jack was taken aback. He'd never seen Martin acting this way, and he wasn't sure what to do. One thing was certain though, he had to help.

"Exactly, she's your baby, you and Sam. You don't think I haven't seen the lost puppy eyes a hundred times before? It doesn't matter what you say, she just needs you there," He could see Martin thinking it over, "Please just go, tell her it's going to be alright, and hold her. Hold her whilst she cries. Hold her when she needs you to hold her, and if that's all night long, then so be it. You two mean a lot to each other, I don't want you to ruin that,"

-

Gingerly, Vivian stepped into the small bedroom belonging to Lindsay Willows. It was the one room which seemed to have not been teenage-friendly-fied; no posters, no magazines on the floor. The room was spotless. It looked as if it had been decorated when Lindsay had been a little child, and nobody had bothered touching it since. Over in the corner, a large computer was placed on an oak table, but yet again, there was no junk around it, just a sticky note on the front of the screen. Viv pulled it off, though she'd read it before.

"On the outside, looking in," She said, reading aloud.

There was something odd about the behavior of this child. Viv decided it was probably due to the fact that one of her parents was dead, and she rarely saw the other as she was always at work. Catherine Willows had said that her daughter had some attitude problems, and could be really mouthy. It wasn't surprising that she was mouthy to her mother, most teenagers were, and if their mother never spent any time with her… that's a whole different story. It seemed the only person Lindsay really spoke her true feelings to, was her internet friend, Rebecca.

"Agent Johnson?" Vivian spun round to see a teenage girl staring nervously back at her, dark hair tied messily into a ponytail.

The kid looked normal enough, wearing a black jacket over a baby pink sweater, and casual black pants which just about covered her worn in sneakers, so only the toe of each could be seen. Viv smiled.

"Rebecca I presume?" She didn't wait for a reply, "Thanks for coming all the way over here on such short notice,"

"Yeah well, Linds is a mate…" Not looking directly at Vivian, she shrugged.

She gestured towards the bottom bunk of Lindsay's bed, and Viv nodded. Both of them sat down, Rebecca picking at her nails, Viv starring at her, until finally someone broke the silence.

"Umm it's Beci… not Rebecca," She looked up, giving the FBI agent a small smile.

"Oh okay. Sorry. So, mind if I ask you some questions?"

Beci shrugged again, "Knock yourself out… not sure I'll be able to answer them all though,"

"How long have you been talking to Lindsay on Instant Messenger?" Viv asked, taking out a notebook and pen.

"Dunno… a year maybe," She sniffed, "We met on some board about The West Wing and then we just chatted,"

"So you've known her long enough to know what she's like, right?"

"I guess. Yeah. She's chatty… likes to talk about her mom. Acts like her mom's superwoman or something. But she's a laugh. Like I said, a mate. We could talk for really long sometimes, but when her mom wasn't working, she'd make Linds come off the computer early and so we wouldn't talk at all. Her mom was often like that. Never spoken to her though,"

Vivian looked confused. From what she'd heard from all of Lindsay's actual friends from school and her auntie, the people who saw her daily, it seemed that she really disliked her mother, and yet here Beci was telling her that Lindsay looked up to her mother as if she was some sort of superhero. Weird.

"Think her mom cared more about her job than Lindsay, but Linds didn't mind. She had me to talk to, and she thought it was cool that her mom solved crimes every day. Sure, she'd act up, cause a little trouble, but only because that's what her mom was used to. She didn't want to admit that she actually liked hanging out with her mom. We didn't only talk about her though… Linds loved to talk about what's going on in ER and West Wing and stuff…"

"You're using the past tense," Vivian stated, starring directly at Beci again.

"Am I? Oh sorry,"

-

Green eyes shimmered in the darkness, fixed on the window on the left side of the apartment. She'd been sat there, blanket clutched in her hands, face down for like two hours now, and all the time that she hadn't moved, neither had he. Now someone bent over her, his hands to her face. A tall, willowy girl bent over him, her breathe on his back. The green eyed man turned away from his 'subject', something he hadn't done all day.

"What is it?"

"Nothing… it's crying again. You said…"

"I don't care what I said," He laughed, "It's your responsibility now, so go, move out of my way… I'm trying to watch something…"

He lowered his voice, "Someone…"

"That's not fair, I'm older than you, and you should be listening to me! Why am I listening to a 13 year old boy anyway?" With that she turned away, leaving him to get back to his 'subject'.

-

**STUDENTS – 19.5 HOURS MISSING**

**JENNIFER – 5 HOURS MISSING**

There was silence again. Just how she liked it. She'd received the results of the prints she'd gotten from the pair of long nose pliers earlier on, and they'd come back only matched to the teacher. Sara knew she was only supposed to trust the evidence, but she was pretty sure Miss Black hadn't killed anyone. It was a wonder she even knew how to handle a class, she was so shy and nervous when they'd questioned her, it was impossible that she could have enough strength and control to kill two people and kidnap several others. Nothing good was coming up from things found at the home where the baby had been taken from either. The cases had officially become one now, since a fiber found at the house had matched one from the classroom, both of which belonging to a sweater Lindsay Willows had been wearing.

It was weird working on cases involving people that she'd met before, and even weirder when it was to do with Lindsay. Sara had lost count of the times she had sat down with Linds waiting for her mom to come, and now she was missing, and Catherine hadn't seemed to shed a tear about it. Catherine and Sara had always had their differences, but still she thought she'd at least worry about her daughter's disappearance.

"SARA!" A hand came out of nowhere, pulling Sara to a halt, "God, Sara, what's up with you?"

She looked down, realizing she was just about to spill a whole loada coffee all over the pillow she'd just spent half an hour analyzing and checking for blood.

"Ummm thanks Nick," Flustered, and slightly embaressed, Sara carefully put her coffee cup down, away from the evidence.

"You find much?"

"Nope. Whoever took her didn't leave anything behind,"

Nick considered this for a moment, "So it's most likely a professional?"

"Probably,"

Nick could see trouble in Sara's face, and it wasn't just because of the long hours they'd both been working that day. It was something else, he wasn't sure what, but it was something. It was disappointing, because he'd always hoped Sara could open up to him, but it seemed she couldn't, or she would have. He understood that Sara wasn't a very talkative person; she didn't like telling everyone everything that was on her mind. Sure, she could get very angry or pissed off, but when it came to more person issues, ones that didn't make her mad, she was quite quiet.

Before Sara could know what Nick was doing, he was kissing her, holding her gently with one hand, the other running through her soft, dark hair. He knew it wasn't what she wanted, for everyone to know, but she showed no signs of resisting, until they both had to pull away, simply for air.


End file.
